


Danny Avidan x Male!Reader: Best Friend

by KingOfHearts709



Series: Gender [13]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Cute, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Football, Games, M/M, Yelling, joking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: The best.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Two Weeks Notice awhile ago and I ended up writing this. xoxo

You were currently standing outside of Dan’s apartment, listening to...well, screaming. You had been invited to play some games, then watch the football game, but it looked like that wasn’t happening.  
You did have to admit that Dan’s girlfriend wasn’t...the best person in the world to be a girlfriend. She wasn’t selfish, she wasn’t bad, she just...had no clue how to maintain a relationship such as this one. And you weren’t surprised when, of course, you were waiting outside for Dan, and another argument was under way. It sounded worse than usual, but, well, they were all pretty bad.  
“Fuck you! I’m leaving!” came Dan’s voice. “And get the hell out of my house!” And at that, the door swung open and Dan caught sight of you, leaning against the wall, now looking up at him.  
“Hey,” you said, quietly, but you knew that he knew better than to get mad at you for no reason.  
“Hey, I’m sorry,” he said, rubbing his eyes. “Let’s just...go to your place and watch the game?” You nodded to your car, which was parked out front. As you walked, Dan’s girlfriend started to yell from the door.  
“Go hang out with your fucking boyfriend, then!” she yelled. “You pay more attention to him than me, anyways!”  
“Then I guess he loves me more than he ever loved you!” you called back before stepping into your car, Dan following. You never really yelled back at her, but, well, if she started to bring you into it, then hell, she had another thing coming.  
“Thanks,” Dan said as you started to make the drive back to your apartment.  
“No problem,” you said, with a chuckle to try and lighten the mood. It didn’t work, but it made you feel better. “She’s got problems.”  
“Fuck, I don’t know what’s wrong with her,” Dan said, running a hand down his face. “I can’t believe she fucking...” His teeth grit, and you could tell he was ready to do property damage.  
“Hey, hey,” you said, leaning to press the radio button, turning the volume to a good level. “Let’s just get some rock on, relax. We’ll stop by the store, actually, and get some candy or something. And some toilet paper, I’m running out.”  
“(YN), man, you don’t have to get-”  
“Dude, it’s okay. Can’t watch football without snacks, can we?” Dan nodded with a small smile, and you knew he was feeling a bit better now.  
You went to stop by the store and got Dan some Skittles, and then you got yourself some toilet paper and some other food. You had some chips and soda at home, but you’d probably have to make dinner for Dan since he might be spending the night.  
“C’mon,” you said, getting out of the car. Even though it was LA, it had already started to rain outside, rather than the usual sunny weather. You both rushed towards your door, toilet paper, Skittles, and frozen pizza in hand as you struggled to open the door and get inside before it started to pour.  
“God,” Dan said. “It never fucking rains here.”  
“Yeah,” you laughed, setting down the paper and going to the couch. Dan went to sit next to you and it went silent until you asked, “You want to talk about it?” Dan shrugged.  
“What the hell is there to say?” Dan started. “I mean, it’s just the same thing again! I invited you over, she doesn’t want me to, we start to fight. Same thing, every time, always because I want to do something on my own, and she thinks that I’m fuckin’ bailing on her!” You nodded, listening.  
“Can I say something?” you asked, and he nodded. “She’s not...ready to have a relationship. Like, I’ve met her, I know how she is, and I’ve seen you two fight, and... Y’know, she’s not a bad person, she just...doesn’t know how to maintain something like this.”  
“Dude, she threw my fucking lava lamp at me,” Dan said quietly, leaning back on the couch. “I mean, who does that?”  
“Okay, well, maybe that merits some kind of crazy,” you said, leaning back with him, “but I just don’t think she’s ready to be a girlfriend. To anybody.” Dan nodded, going quiet, and you let the silence go on for a few moments before you looked at Dan, who was wiping his eyes. “You want to cry?” He shook his head.  
“Not really,” he said, and you turned to him.  
“Okay, how about... Do you need to cry?” Dan sighed and nodded, and then began to cry, hunching over. He wasn’t quiet, no, but he wasn’t bawling. As if he couldn’t care who listened. “Okay, hey,” you said, leaning over to pull him up from hunching over and leading him to a hug.  
“It was my favourite fucking lamp,” he ended up saying, but you knew that wasn’t all he was upset about. You let him cry about that, let him cry about whatever, mostly because you knew that he never cried in front of you. Any other time he came over, he didn’t cry. He maybe punched your pillows a few times and overate, but he didn’t cry.  
“Hey, hey,” you said, hoping you were soothing him. You had done this with your own girlfriend before you had broken up with her, so you knew what to do. It was just that it was Dan and not your girlfriend that was unusual.  
As you let Dan cry out for about ten minutes, letting out mumbles of his lamp and his girlfriend and whatever else he could think of, he finally calmed himself and just sat there in your hug.  
“You okay?” you asked, rubbing his back.  
“Yeah,” he replied quietly, hugging you a bit more before pulling away. His eyes were red and his face was covered in a mixture of tears and snot, so you leaned to grab your box of tissues on the table and handed them to him. He blew his nose and wiped his face, then stood up to use the sink in your kitchen for a moment, washing away the remnants of his crying.  
“C’mon, let’s just play a game ‘til football starts,” you told him, standing to grab two Xbox controllers and turning on the system. “How’s...racing sound?”  
“That’s fine,” came Dan’s voice from the kitchen. “You want me to grab sodas?”  
“Yeah, sure.” You put in Split Second, probably the best racing game to let out emotion into, before sitting down again. Dan came back with two Pepsis and you traded him one for a controller. As the game started, you saw that Dan was concentrating so much that he probably forgot you were even in the room. In that case, you positioned yourself and pushed him a little, making him go off balance.  
“Hey!” he exclaimed as you surpassed him and blew up the rest of the cars in front of you. “You cheater!”  
“Pay attention!” you told him, and he then pushed you, making your car go haywire. “Okay, Pushy.” You went and pushed him hard to make him fall on his side, to which he laughed. That was at least a good sign to show he wasn’t against messing around.  
“God, you are on!” He sat back up and stood to push you, and then sit down so you couldn’t sit back up.  
“No, I’m going to lose!” you said, trying to sit up against Dan’s tall stature, a feat unattainable. Eventually, Dan beat you and you hit him, to which he moved so you could sit up. “I was driving sideways that whole time.”  
“Oh, well,” Dan said, and you pushed him and took his controller from him, tossing it onto the carpet before pinning him in place.  
“I will destroy you, Dan,” you said, and even though he tried to move, his practical noodle arms were no match to your own. “You give?”  
“No,” Dan said, struggling. “But I’m not morally low enough to knee your groin, so yeah. Give.” You didn’t move. “Hey, give- Stop!” He was grinning and trying to move, and you finally let him go.  
“God, you’re such a noodly person,” you said, picking up his controller before you realised the game was about to start. “Okay, let me switch the source on the TV, you can go grab whatever you want from the kitchen.” Dan nodded and left for the kitchen while you made sure you got to the right channel before anything started.  
As the match started, Dan had the liberty of getting a blanket. He was never much of a yeller during games, and you simply liked watching. Football nights for you were like every night, except with someone else.  
The game continued very mellowly, all the way until halftime, to which Dan checked his phone.  
“Fuck,” he cursed.  
“What?” you asked as you took a sip from your Pepsi.  
“Nothing, it’s just...,” Dan shook his head, then read aloud, “‘Hope you’re having fun with your new boyfriend, you asshole.’ I fucking hate her sometimes.” You held up a finger, taking his phone and pulling out the camera. “What’re you doing?”  
“I’m going to fuck with her,” you said, throwing an arm around Dan and holding the camera to take a picture of you both close together. “And we certainly are having fun.” You typed out a response and sent it off, and Dan didn’t protest. Actually, he really just wanted you to send her anything that would piss her off. Do anything to piss her off. Do something with you to absolutely send her over the edge, just as she had sent him over the edge.  
“Hold on,” Dan said, grabbing his phone and holding the camera up again, then leaning to kiss your cheek and take a picture before sending it. “Lots of fun,” he laughed.  
“Dude, oh, my God!” you laughed as he sent the picture. In a few minutes, you got an angry response with lots of emojis and cursing, something that was somehow less frightening that she wanted it to be.  
“I think she just broke up with me,” Dan said, and you paused.  
“Shit, really?” you said. “Dude, I didn’t mean to take it that far, I mean-”  
“No, it’s fine,” he told you, and grinned. “Actually, it’s probably for the best, y’know?”  
“I guess, I mean, are you sure?” Dan nodded, tossing away his phone.  
“Yeah.” As he said this he leaned back on the couch and grinned a little more. “Yeah, I’m sure.” You chuckled.  
“I guess, I’m proud of you?” you said, unsure if he was being real or not. “Good job, she doesn’t deserve you.” He shrugged.  
“No one deserves me but you,” he told you, and that definitely struck a chord, somewhere in you. You leaned back into the couch. “Hey, did I ever tell you you’re my best friend?” You laughed.  
“Yeah, lots of times,” you said.  
“Good.” He leaned towards you and settled in to watch the rest of the game. “Good.”


End file.
